epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss
, the first boss of Epic Battle Fantasy 4.]] The word "Boss" refers to a series of (usually) unique foes in the . Often encountered at the end of an area or stage, they are powerful enemies with high and a variety of attacks and skills. Most bosses have a number of resistances and few weaknesses, as well as immunity to the most dangerous status effects: , , and . Although their forms vary, most bosses can be identified by a distinctive appearance, often being larger and more fearsome-looking than the other enemies in the area. Bosses also tend to have a unique theme that plays during their battle (final bosses distinguish themselves even further by having a theme that only plays in battle against them). The bosses of the Epic Battle Fantasy series are rarely fought alone. Many can summon lesser enemies as backup, either normal enemies from the surrounding area or unique enemies exclusive to the boss battle. Some have individual parts that are considered separate enemies from the main boss - destroying these parts often weaken or strengthen the boss in some way. Finally, some bosses attack alongside other bosses - this type is usually seen near the end of their respective games. The EBF series also features the "Miniboss" or "Mid-boss", a strong enemy encountered within an area. These enemies blur the line between bosses and standard foes, often being an entire species of enemy (such as Defenders, Dragons, Golems and Monoliths). Sometimes, a boss enemy in one EBF game is "downgraded" to a miniboss or elite foe in a subsequent game, such as the Tundra Mammoth's devolution from full on zone boss to a miniboss and finally an elite foe. Epic Battle Fantasy * Forest Boss: King Slime * Wasteland Boss: Beholder * Seaside Boss: Defender * Ocean Boss 1: Regice * Ocean Boss 2: Regirock * Ocean Boss 3: Regice and Regirock * Urban Area Boss: Mecha * Graveyard Boss: Zombie Goku Epic Battle Fantasy 2 * Stage 5: Kitten Kart * Stage 8: Guardian * Stage 13: Giga Golem * Stage 16: Sandworm and Sandworm Tail * Stage 19: Zombie Hydra * Stage 22: Valkyrie Tank/Lance Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Vegetable Forest: Jack * Rock Lake: Giant Squid * Glacier Valley: Tundra Mammoth * Kitten Kingdom Ruins: Protector * Volcano Peak: Pyrohydra (Abyss, Blaze & Czars) * The Rift: Akron Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Ashwood Forest: Mighty Oak * Crystal Caverns: Crystal Golem * Waste Disposal Plant: Praetorian * Lankyroot Jungle: Rafflesia * Lava Cave: Beholder (optional miniboss, unlocks summon) * Waste Disposal Plant: The Glitch (secret boss; optional) * Temple of Godcat: Godcat (The Creator & The Destroyer) Post-Patch additions These bosses and minibosses were introduced to EBF4 following the Battle Mountain update. Enemies present on the Battle Mountain area itself are only accessible in Steam release of the game or via the updated version of Premium Pack. * Whitefall Town: Tundra Mammoth (optional, unlocks summon) * Lankyroot Jungle: Jack (miniboss) * Goldenbrick Resort: Sand Worm and Sand Tail * Temple of Godcat: Protector (optional, unlocks summon) * Graybone Cemetery: Zombie Hydra (optional, requires Winged Boots) * Battle Mountain: Cosmic Monolith (miniboss) * Battle Mountain: Armored Oak * Battle Mountain: Diamond Golem * Battle Mountain: Praetorian MKII * Battle Mountain: Rainbow Rafflesia * Battle Mountain: Dark Players (Dark Matt, Dark Natalie, Dark Lance, Dark Anna) Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Hope Harbor: NoLegs * Hope Harbor: Natalie * Hope Harbor: Jotun * Freezeflame Dungeon (Premium-exclusive): Sól and Skadi * No Man's Land: Anna * Iron Fortress: Lance (fought twice in total) and Neon Valkyrie * Mineshaft Maze (Premium-exclusive): Neon Valhalla * Mystic Woods: Chibi Knight * Mystic Woods: Laurelin * Deathly Hallows (Premium-exclusive): Telperion * Frozen Valley: Super Chibi Knight * Frozen Valley: Poseidon * 54 68 65 20 56 6f 69 64 (The Void) : The Glitch (secret boss; optional) * Crystal Caverns: (Premium-exclusive): Vulcan * Crystal Caverns: (Premium-exclusive): 3-headed Crystal Hydra * Forgotten Temple: Snowflake (optional) * Temple of Trials (Premium-exclusive): Evil Players (Matteus, Natalia, Lancelot, Annabelle, God) * Lava Lake: 2-headed Blaze Hydra * Lava Lake: 3-headed Blaze Hydra * The Rapture: 2-headed Zombie Hydra * The Beyond: Ultra Chibi Knight * The Beyond: 3-headed Zombie Hydra * The Beyond: Cosmic Gigalith & The Devourer Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses